


Spin the Bottle

by aika_max



Series: A Britta Tryptich [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing Games, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta kisses Annie after a game of Spin the Bottle at Pierce's mansion, but that isn't the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

It's all Pierce's fault. At least that's what she tells herself. It's his fault for making those lesbian jokes about her. It's his fault for having the summer bash at his mansion after Troy moved in, and it's still Pierce's fault that he dared her to play spin the bottle.

She can't resist accepting a challenge once it's been given. That's her Achilles heel.

So Britta Perry, Tranny Queen, sat in a circle of various people playing spin the bottle in Pierce's pool house. The rest of the study group was there except for Shirley who was visiting her mother while her boys visited their dad.

When it's her turn to spin the bottle, Pierce chortles at her that she should really aim the bottle at that hot redhead sitting by Jeff. It irks Britta enough that she snaps, "Maybe I should!"

When it gets done spinning, though, the bottle is pointing at Annie. Annie… the one she goes with to the mall on weekends. Annie, the one who kissed her ex-boyfriend and stayed with him longer than she ever did. It's Annie, and Britta can't do it. Except that Pierce is egging her on, and she is ready for a fight.

So she looks at Annie, and lifts her eyebrows up for the unspoken question. The other woman's mouth gapes, but she nods imperceptibly. Young Annie's breath catches in her throat as she sees Britta slinking on hands and knees getting closer to her.

And then Britta is there, leaning on one hand while holding Annie's face with the other. She tilts her head to the side as she presses her lips to Annie's. She does it slowly, enjoying the soft press of their lips together. It's not a scandalous kiss by any means until Annie opens her mouth a little. Being a woman who loves to kiss, Britta takes the chance to deepen the kiss as if it were a natural thing.

The very comfort she feels kissing Annie in this absurd situation surprises her. It's that realization that makes her break the kiss. She retreats back to her spot in the circle, leveling a glare at Pierce because either he didn't think she'd do it. Or he  _did_  think she'd do it. Either way, he's Pierce, and he deserves to be glared at.

They all tease her, and she's got smart remarks a-plenty. She sounds much more intelligent than when she and Jeff were having a duh-off with the annoying teenagers. This time she no doubt mentions something about misogyny and gender roles. Her friends tune her out, but Annie remembers.

* * *

Annie hasn't kissed very many people, she says to Britta one day a few weeks after that when they'd returned to their mall visiting schedule. She says coyly that she's kissed Vaughan and Jeff. To that, she rushes to say that it was at the debate, of course. Annie chooses not to mention the kissing they'd done after the Tranny Dance.

Then Annie looks at her with those large doe eyes, and Britta isn't sure what the younger woman is getting at.

"Did I embarrass you?" she finally asks, referring to the night at Pierce's party.

Annie fidgets, her hands finding no rest in the pockets of her jean skirt. "No, that's not it. It's just… I want you to kiss me again."

Her cheeks are flaming, and Britta can tell she's serious.

"Now?" Britta asks, looking at the stalls of the mall bathroom around them.

"Well, at least you didn't say no," Annie laughs off.

Britta gets a look of resolve on her face that has been seen before when she's about to do something stupid and potentially life-changing. Annie gulps and feels her heart racing as her friend stalks near her, getting in her personal space. She almost feels like she's about to suffocate as Britta pushes her back against the bathroom door.

Putting her knee between Annie's skirted legs, Britta keeps her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Then she leans in and makes it obvious that she's smelling her. Annie's mouth smiles in soft amusement as she realizes Britta is being very cat-like in the smelling and deliberate pressing of her body against her own.

Finally, arching up into her face, Britta kisses her full on the mouth. This isn't a chaste kiss or anything like the quick one they had over spin the bottle. No, this one is a melt your stockings kind of kiss, and Annie is so glad she has the door behind her to hold her up. Otherwise, her knees might buckle, and she'd fall.

Britta knows she's done well when Annie whimpers into her mouth. She can't help but pulling back and smirking at her in triumph.

Before either woman can speak, someone pushes against the door, and Annie gets jostled aside. She apologizes profusely to the woman trying to enter and then dashes out the door. Britta follows, listening to Annie babbling on about inconsequential things. She reapplies her lip balm as she listens to her.

As Britta slips the thin tube back into her bag, her eyes distracted with the task, she feels a tentative hand slipping into her own. Annie looks back at her, smiling shyly. Britta keeps her hand clasped around Annie's as they walk down the hallway, a smile of satisfaction lighting her face.


End file.
